Weegee
"OBEY WEEGEE DESTROY MARIO!" "The Brooklyn what!?" Weegee is a evil Luigi meme that originated from a educational video game called Mario is Missing! DOS. His brother is Malleo, his parents are Ulona and Fortran and his pet is Yushee. He has many friends that also come from the game and is considered evil. He has many friends like Paute,Awphysaur,Phatsograverest,Prawphysaur,Dawnkey Kawng and others. His main rival is Boozuh who kidnapped his brother Malleo in "Malleo is Missing!". Weegee's other rivals are Bowsa,Link Mah Boi and Captain Lou Albano. Weegee is a powerful interstellar being who wants to take over everything he saw. Powers * Weegee Virus (Credit to Achille12345 Wiki): Via the Weegee Stare, he can use the Weegee Virus to turn people into Weegee Clones, but it fails when he is facing with power opponents or people who are immune to the Weegee Virus. * Overlimit (Credit to Achille12345 Wiki): He can charge a giant ball of fire and will hurl it down on enemies. * Rapid Fire (Credit to Achille12345 Wiki): He can shoot a hail of small bolts towards enemies. * Regeneration Factor (Credit to Achille12345 Wiki): Weegee can survive being dismembered and decapitated, and can heal himself on top of that, making him hard to kill. * Mystic Stare/Death Stare (Credit to Achille12345 Wiki): Via the Weegee Stare, he can his eyes to cast either powerful, massive beam attacks towards opponents. * Weegee Stare: The Weegee Stare is Weegee's most recognizable ability. This allows him to stare at someone for a certain amount of time. Eventually, the person he is staring at either dies/explodes. * Razor Teeth (Credit to Achille12345 Wiki): He can bite opponents with his razor-sharp Teeth Quotes *"OBEY WEEGEE, DESTROY MARIO!" *"Go Weegee! Go Weegee! Go Weegee! Go Weegee!" *"I'm practically a popsicle, Malleo, are we there yet?" *"SPAGHETTI!" *"The Brooklyn WHAT!?" Gallery Weegee family pic.png|Weegee and friends|link=Weegee Toon weegee pixel art by gootube2000-d2zejev.png|Toon Weegee Sprite|link=Weegee Weegee folder by T95Master.jpg|A Weegee folder|link=Weegee Weegee nite out jacket by koopa79.png|Weegee's Night out|link=Weegee Weegee wallpaper by wickedwotwes.png|Weegee Wallpaper|link=Weegee Weegee 2 0 by ThatAnimatorGuy.jpg|Weegee 2.0|link=Weegee A army of Weegee s by ZigZag123.png|Weegee's Clone Army|link=Weegee Weegee by minimariodrawer.jpg|A drawing of Weegee|link=Weegee Malleo and weegee by deviant360x-d4cz98m.png|Malleo and Weegee hugging|link=Weegee Weegee and malleo by weegeeluigi-d3h56ix.jpg|Weegee and Malleo|link=Weegee Malleo and Weegee s Video Game by MarioRocks128.png|Shupa Malleo Brudas|link=Weegee Malleo and WeeGee by xXsamluvsgreendayXx.jpg|Malleo and Weegee drawing|link=Weegee Malleo and weegee by doublevtovka22-d3iggnt.png|Weegee and Malleo|link=Weegee Weegee and malleo by classicsaredead-d72pdca.jpg|Toon Weegee and Malleo drawing|link=Weegee WEEGEE Caramelldansen download by scales78.gif|Weegee Caramelldansen|link=Weegee Weegee Kard Dub Desh by Sklavenbrause.png|Shupa Weegee Kard|link=Weegee Paper weegee and malleo by elliechops.jpg|Paper Weegee and Paper Malleo|link=Weegee Tahz mama weegee tou u malleo by tachin.png|Thats Mama Weegee to you Malleo!|link=Weegee WEEGEE by PSTLZ.gif|Weegee sprites|link=Weegee Weegee for brawl by tachin.png|Weegee in Brawl|link=Weegee Weegee by SonictheYoshi.jpg|FJSAL Weegee|link=Weegee Weegee joins the brawl by bingodude11.png|Weegee for Brawl|link=Weegee Planet Weegee by Hyrule man.gif|Planet Weegee|link=Weegee The main fortrans and weegees by superaweeged00-d3dl0z8.png|Main Weegees and Fortrans|link=Weegee Regular Fortran.jpg|Weegees father,Fortran,PUSH START TO RICH!!|link=Weegee Malleo toons.png|Toon Weegee,Malleo and Fortran|link=Weegee KOOPAS by TheShupaMalleo.png|Toon Weegee meme thing|link=Weegee The Shupa Malleo Bros by darthvader7.jpg|A drawing of Weegee,Malleo and Fortran|link=Weegee Toon me in my normal form by superaweeged00-d3bapsw.jpg|Toon Weege in normal form|link=Weegee Toon Mii by Mrl345.png|Toon Mr. W|link=Weegee Front Toon Weegee.png|Toon Front Weegee|link=Weegee Malleo builder comming soon by nicolol881-d5noq6t.png|Malleo and Weegee drawing|link=Weegee Shupa Malleo by theMarioBrother-1-.png|Weegee's brother,Malleo,FIAH FLOWAH!!|link=Weegee Toon Weegee.png|Toon Weegee|link=Weegee Boozuh Cupuh.png|Boozuh,Weegee's rival|link=Weegee Ragamiicho.png|Weegee's Uncle,Ragamiicho,PUSH SELECT TO BONUS!!|link=Weegee Young Weegee by LLRweegee..png|Young Weegee|link=Weegee Front Weegee.png|Front Weegee|link=Weegee Level two WeeGee by MrL345.png|Level 2 Weegee|link=Weegee Baby Weegee by MrL345.png|Baby Weegee|link=Weegee Weegee_Revamp__by_MrL345.png|Weegee revamp|link=Weegee improved_weegee_textures_by_MrL345.png|Improved Weegee|link=Weegee Melee_Malleo_and_Weegee_by_KojinkaLuigiGodzilla.jpg|Weegee and Malleo in melee|link=Weegee NES_WeeGee_by_MrL345.jpg|NES Weegee|link=Weegee tanooky_weegee_statue_by_potterzillaseries-d3hw5kb.png|Tanooky Weegee|link=Weegee Weegeetalking.png|Toon Weegee talking|link=Weegee Mr. W Weegee.png|Mr. W|link=Weegee Mugen Weegee.png|Mugen Weegee|link=Weegee Some Weegee Edits by ClassicsAREDEAD.png|Some of Weegee's edits|link=Weegee Weegee_in_SMBW_contest__by_MrL345.png|Weegee in SMBW|link=Weegee Weegee V4.png|Weegee v4|link=Weegee Weegee mim face cover.png|Weegee as he appears on the Malleo is Missing screen|link=Weegee Weegee family tree.png|Weegee family tree|link=Weegee Weegee Poster.png|Weegee Toon Poster|link=Weegee Yushee and WEEGEE.png|Weegee riding Yushee|link=Weegee _WIP__Malleo_Bruddas_by_GigaPichu.jpg|Weegee,Malleo and Fortran|link=Weegee Screen Shot 2014-01-24 at 6.32.30 PM.png|Weegee head|link=Weegee i__m_soooo_cute_by_superaweeged00-d39pwlc.jpg|Weegee with his hat off|link=Weegee me_for_president_by_superaweeged00-d3dgzsu.png|Weegee for president|link=Weegee Mr_W_by_MrL345.jpg|Mr. W sprite|link=Weegee WEEGAS.png|YOU CANNOT GRASP THE TRUE FORM OF WEEGAS!!|link=Weegee Weegee vs. Chowder.jpg|Weegee vs. Chowder Image.jpeg|Weegee Sleeping Videos Category:Weegees Category:Weegee Family Category:Memes